The Trybrid Series: Book 1
Summary Family is Power. Niklaus Mikaelson and the Original Family of vampires, as he returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. As his siblings Rebekah and Elijah aid him on his fight for power, when they find out that the werewolf Hayley Marshall is pregnant with Klaus' child, not only will The Originals have to confront Marcel and his followers with absolute power, but they will also have to confront the dangerous witch, Sophie Deveraux and the Harvest witch, Davina Claire with her plotted revenge against them, as well as the New Orleans Coven that swears vengeance on The Mikaelson Family and will do anything to kill the child. Their worlds is shaken when a young girl named Rosamund Yilmaz arrives in French Quarter claiming to be their half-sister. Caught in the cross fires of her many different siblings, Rosamund must figure out where her loyalties lie and find her own path in their world. Also, a bartender named Camille O'Connell studies psychology and when trying to find out the question of what makes someone evil, she meets Klaus and Marcel and gets involved in the dangerous crossfire of the French Quarter as her along with Marcel, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley and Rosamund, are involved in the power struggle between the supernatural factions, including the witches, werewolves and vampires where unlikely alliances are made, blood is shed, secrets are revealed, close ones betray you and revenge becomes best served cold as the fight for power not only causes chaos in the French Quarter, but it also causes chaos within the Originals as the fight for power is waiting for the taking, which will tear them apart so hard that always and forever will be threatened. Characters Main * Rosamund Yilmaz-Mikaelson * Bethany Stewart * Hayley Marshall * Davina Claire * Niklaus Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson * Rebekah Mikaelson * Marcel Gerard * Camille O'Connell Recurring * Sophie Deveraux * Isaac Klentwood Chapters Prologue A young girl sits in front of a fire, her eyes watching the flames. When she inhales, the flames dim; when she exhales the flames ignites. Reaching into a sack as her side, she takes out handful of blue powder. Her lips barely move as she whispers, “Ortaya Rüya, rüyalar ortaya.” Throwing the powder into fire, it explodes, blasting blue flames into the sky. The girl leans closer to peer into the flames. Images begin to appear. A Fleur-de-lis. A lone wolf. A fanged beast. A beating heart. Then, almost as soon as they appear the images disappear and the fire turns back to normal. The girl has seen enough though, her mission is clear. A twig snaps behind her, and when she turns as women appears from behind a tree. “Have you found the answer you seek genç bir?” the woman asks. “Evet üvey anne,” the girl says standing to her feet. “I finally have.” “And?” “I must go to the Crescent City. The answers lie in New Orleans.” The woman holds out a piece of paper. “Give this to the Eldest,” she says. “He will know what to do.” “Evet üvey anne,” the girl says taking it. Chapter I: The New Sister Chapter II: The New Girl in Town Chapter III: TBA Chapter IV: TBA Chapter V: TBA Chapter VI: TBA Chapter VII: TBA Chapter VIII: TBA Chapter IX: TBA Chapter X: TBA Trivia Category:The Trybrid Series